Querido Roma and the Capitan
by Bromano
Summary: France and Prussia came to visit Spain one day, but Romano still didn't like them. Spain made the mistake of chosing them and asking him to behave, forgetting one simple fact; Romano was the jealous type and could be easily hurt. Spamano, T for Romano.
1. You're not mi querido Lovi

**I do not own anything in this story minus the storyline. Characters may be a little ooc because I'm not that good a writer. Everything but the storyline belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not me.**

Romano allowed his lips to twitch upward somewhat, listening to the cheerful humming of Spain in the kitchen, resonating between singing a few Spanish choruses every now and then and humming the rest.

Romano looked downward at the bowl in his lap before he finished off the cereal and headed to the kitchen and put the milky bowl in the sink. "Ah~ here, I can do that, Roma~" He heard the cheery Spaniard say happily behind him but payed it no mind as he cleaned his own bowl.

He soaked the bowl, rinsing off the milk and everything else in it in the sink before putting soap in it, scrubbing it, rinsing it again and drying it. He looked and saw Spain watching him with a bemused shocked face. "What? You think I can't do my own fucking dishes every now and then, you tomato bastard?"

Romano asked, angrily, as he put the–now clean–bowl away. Spain held his hands up defensively. "No, not at all, Roma! ~ Just surprised me." He said. Romano gave him a deadpanned look before the sound of someone knocking on the front door interrupted. Spain grinned. "I'll get it! ~" He cheered happily.

If Romano wasn't so sure, he'd swear Spain fucking _Skipped _to the door. Romano begrudgingly followed the way-too-happy Spaniard. Spain put his hand on the door handle and opened it, when Romano peeked through the crack between the door and the doorframe, he probably, if hysterical about the visitors, could have had a heart attack or worse.

As Spain fully opened the door, he tilted his head a bit and looked to the side to see Romano hiding behind him, just barely peeking by his side at the visitors before Spain looked at them and grinned. "Ah~ _Hola, Mi amigos Francisco et la Gilbert_! ~" He said happily. "Come in." He said, as he stepped to the side, Romano decided to run upstairs. Spain looked and watched Romano run while his two friends came inside.

"Do not worry about him, _Mon Ami_. He's probably just very angry about something." His friend said. He looked at the duo. "But _amigos_, he wasn't angry before I opened the door!" The oblivious Spaniard said. "..." The uncomfortable silence filled the room before the blonde looked at his albino friend.

"…If he wasn't mad, then he still hates us and is probably scared of me." The blonde said. Spain nodded. "Probably… Maybe I should go see if he's okay..." He said quietly. "Nah, he'll be fine, come on, 'Tonio! Ve're gonna have an awesome day vith vine an' beer here at your place!" His albino friend said.

"_Oui_. I brought the wine, Gil brought the beer." The blonde said. Spain only just now, had realized they did, indeed, bring wine and beer. Prussia holding a bottle of beer, France holding a bottle of wine. "Let's get started, kesesesese…" Said Prussia. Spain grinned a little bit, happy to have such crazily amusing friends.

As the hours wore on, Spain and his friends got more and drunk on wine while Romano ignored their constant laughing while he kept drawing and painting. At around seven at night, Romano left his room to get something to eat. He quietly snuck downstairs, hearing the sort of loud laughter from the trio.

He had quite high hopes he could sneak past. That is, until he passed they're table and France called him out. "Hello Romano! ~ How's your night going?" He asked. Romano mentally cursed and scowled at them, hiding his fear of speaking to France. "Since when do you _Bastardi_ care?"

Spain blinked and frowned a bit. "Roma, even if you don't like them, they're guests. Be nice." He scolded. Romano lowered his head and growled. "You always pick everyone but me, _Spagna_…" Spain blinked and his eyes widen a bit once he figured out what the Italian had said.

He opened his mouth but Romano ran into the kitchen, ignoring the sounds of the Spaniard hollering his name. He looked back once before running to the door of the kitchen, yanking it open and running outside. He at least closed the door after he got outside. Romano looked around in the dark of the night. It was completely clear, he could see the stars.

He winced a bit, putting his hand over his chest as his heart started to race but he didn't know why. He glanced back and saw the door open slightly so he started running toward the street, ignoring the frantic voice the Spaniard shouting his name. He even heard him yell _Lo siento_. Romano didn't stop though.

He ran across the street and down the sidewalk, trying his best to ignore the Spaniard. He stopped after a while, possibly a few minutes, fifteen maybe, looking back and seeing nothing. He felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes water. He didn't usually cry, but seeing that Spain had given up so easily hurt.

If it were his pirate days, he would've been chasing him and wounding anyone that got in his way to catch up to Romano. Romano took a deep breath and started walking along the sidewalk, wiping at his eyes. It was hard to see in the dark. He glanced around, seeing nothing but black. He continued walking for quite awhile.

He could hardly feel his legs anymore later, but he kept going. He couldn't stand to be around Spain, France or Prussia right now. Especially when they were drunk.

He jumped at the sound of shuffling behind him. He glanced behind him but saw nothing. He looked where he was going and started sort of jog-running instead and heard another sound behind him that made him start running. He ran to the other side of the sidewalk and kept running.

He looked ahead and he saw a figure. He started walking instead, once he was beside the figure he sped up a little then stopped. He looked and noticed it was a man, but this man had also stopped and was looking at him. Romano's eyes widen as he glanced the way he was going then back at the man.

The man frowned. He looked like a pirate. He had the brownish reddish hat, dark brown, almost black boots, and dark brown pants, long red jacket opened up showing a perfectly white shirt and a red sash and so on. What caught Romano's attention was the large axe he was hanging onto, slung over his shoulder.

Two sheaths on each of his sides. Both had swords. To say he was just a little scared would be an understatement. He would kill the young Italian should he make the wrong move, Romano was quite terrified that he would die at the hands of one he could have called friend.

He put his hand on the hilt of the sword at his right and Romano shuddered. "N-Now, Toni… D-Don't do a-anything too r-rash now…" Romano stuttered, fearing for his life. This man wouldn't recognize him, and if he didn't have a certain child with him, he'd probably think Romano took the kid of whom he spoke.

"_Que_… You know my name… Who are you?" The man yelled. Suddenly, he pulled a sword from the sheath and pointed it directly at Romano's chest. Romano's breath hitched in his throat as he froze in place. "T-Toni, _p-per f-favore_…" The taller man frowned. "Who. Are. You?" He asked slowly.

"I-I'm R-Romano..." He said. The man's eyes widen and he ripped the sword away from Romano's chest, but not before the sword lightly cut his shirt and his chest.

Romano winced and put a hand to where the sword scratched. "No… You're not _mi querido _Lovi." He growled. Romano stepped back but he followed his steps. "Where's _mi querido chico_?" He asked darkly. Romano shuddered. "I-I'm him! _P-Per favore_!" He cried. The man stopped and scanned him.

"Tell me something only he would know, then. _Querido_." He spat the last word and Romano started shaking. "I-I… I-I don't k-know…" He said looking down. He looked up to see the scowling face of the man of his past. The hilt of the sword was raised and his eyes widened. "_P-Per favore_!"

But the man hit him harshly in the head with the hilt and his vision faded as he fell, he was struggling to keep conscious, preparing for hitting the ground, but it never came. He looked up as his vision went pitch black and he passed out, getting a final glimpse of the man that had caught him before he fell.

The angered, dark emerald eyes, his hair slightly messy but long, tied back with a red and green ribbon. The dear, can-be-scary ghost of Romano and Spain's past. Spain's past self. The pirate that protected Romano and held him dearly. That would kill anyone that dare scare, upset, anger or get too close to Romano.

Romano made a big mistake of not telling him anything. For that man, the scary, can be deadly man, he was someone dear to Romano.

The scary, dark, deadly pirate captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.


	2. Dormir bien, tu pirata

**I do not own anything in this story minus the storyline. Characters may be a little ooc because I'm not that good a writer. Everything but the storyline belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not me. Again. Enjoy~**

**PFFT- Why do you people like this?! I'm a bad writer and I sucked worse and horribly at the second chapter here. xD Well, whatever. Glad you like it so far, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. and I know this chap sucks, but here you go;**

… **Oh, and sorry about my super laziness and horribly uncreative mind… The storyline probably sucks and I may need to fix some parts of this… So, sorry if you find any mistakes. |P**

**And I honestly have no idea how Spain would react in this situation.**

The man, Antonio, growled quietly as he stared at the unconscious boy in front of him, reaching with one arm to sheath his sword. He must know where _His_ dear Romano was. This couldn't be him. He grumbled to himself as he carefully picked up the boy, just in case he's mistaken. But how could he be? He's just a young boy, his little, dear henchman.

Though, the more he thought into it, the more sense it made. He walked off along the street, his boots clunking against the ground. He had a few reactions while carrying the boy. Every now and then, he'd make a small noise and glance down at the auburn haired boy, or his eyes would widen.

He even had a moment of holding him closer and tighter as if someone was going to try and take the brunette from him forcefully. He looked down at him once more, realizing he truly was as dense as Francis or Gilbert would say… The boy was clutching his shirt with one hand, the other sort of around his neck, but he hadn't noticed that he had moved at all.

He winced, realizing the truth. He'd ask him one last time where he is. If he gets the same answer, '_I'm him!_' then he'd settle for that and believe it. Maybe. But if he was lying… A dark grin spread across Antonio's face at the dark thought as he walked. Nobody was going to take Romano Lovino Vargas from him without consequences.

He went to a dock at a beach, looking upward at a ship and grinning. It may be another time, where he wasn't a pirate, but he had never gotten rid of the ship. He walked up and onto it, seeing it was filthy. The floors were dirty; it was wet, sort of rotted at some parts and dusty. He set the boy down by the mast and went to look around his old ship.

I groaned as I hesitantly opened my eyes, winced and closed them again. I did this a few times. The gentle smell of fresh air and salt water assaulting my nose, the sound of birds chirping and the soothing waves of water in my ears… Wait… What?!

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. …Shit. Okay, next time, don't trust the fucking pirate! Or just fucking run! Anything's better than being on a pirate ship at a dock! I'm just gonna take a guess here, this isn't fuckin' Spain, nor am I in Italy. I'm in like, fuckin' Portugal or some shit!

Shit, shit, shit! This is probably _Spagna_'s old ship or something. Or maybe he got a new one. Who the hell knows? All I know is, I'm on a ship, my head fuckin' hurts pretty badly, I'm not in Italy, Spain or any place I can truly recognize and it was probably that asshole Captain Fuckin' Antonio that kidnapped me.

A shadow, a figure of a person, was suddenly in front of me and I hesitantly looked to see the one that knocked me out. …And just to make matters worse for me, he was mocking me with that fuckin' smile of his! "So, _querido_, are you going to tell me where he is? ~" He asked innocently.

He still spat the word _querido_ at me, making me wince a little. "I-I told you! I-I'm h-him…" I said and started shaking. Antonio never… Acted, anything like this in his life, and if, meaning now, he was a pirate and didn't believe I was truly Romano Lovino Vargas? I'm terri- I mean... I'm dead! …Don't you fuckers laugh at me, dammit!

He's gonna kill me, I'm sure of it. I closed my eyes and sat up carefully, bringing my knees to my chest as he walked in front of me. He gave me a look, as if pitying me and feeling bad for me as I hugged my knees, burying my face into them as I felt my eyes water. "I-I wanna go home! I-I w-want that _i_-_idiota Spagna _back!" I cried, repeating that I wanted _Spagna _back many times.

J-Just shut up! W-What one of you wouldn't have cried if you were kidnapped, scared and about to be killed by the one you used to be able to call friend and look up to?! Spain was supposed to always be there when I needed him! Even in the worst of times, he was supposed to be there!

He always was… That fucker! The one time I truly, really needed him, he wasn't even fuckin' there to help me! That idiotic, tomato bastard!

…Shut up. I shakily peered up at him and saw he scowled again. "Idiot Spain?" He grumbled. My eyes widened a bit. "…Fuck." Was all I said before he unsheathed his sword and ran a finger along the side of it, smirking.

"Ah, but _querido_… You're a liar; you probably know where my dear, sweet, precious Romanito is… A quick and painless death isn't a good punishment. ~" He said darkly. He looked me up and down which got me to tilt my head. He knelt in front of me and cupped my cheek with his white-gloved hand.

"Why would you be so mean to me, _querido_?" He asked. I shivered at how darkly he said it. His hand shifted and he caressed my cheek, his fingers too close to a certain piece of my hair, which caused me to shift uncomfortably. "S-Stop…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Tch, why?" He asked. I shivered again. "J-Just g-get your h-hand out of m-my hair…" I mumbled. He chuckled and smirked darkly at me as his hand brushed my hair and I started shaking slightly. "_P-P-Per f-favore_…" I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow and tiled his head as his hand touched a certain hair and I felt my face heat up and flush red before I hid my face in my hands, trying not to make a sound as he took the curl into his hand and tugged it. He furrowed his brow and tugged it again and I groaned, shaking. That fuckin' pervert! D-Dammit! He should know what my curl does by now, for fucks sake!

"Aha… So you are _mi querido_ Romanito after all." I heard him say as he let go of my curl. I slightly peeked up at him from behind my hands before hiding my face again. "_S_-_Si_… D-Don't do t-t-that…" I said, my voice a little higher than it should have been.

"F-Fucking p-p-pervert!" I yelled. He just smirked and laughed at me. I scowled and reached my arm back as he cried from laughter at me. He continued to cry and laugh until I punched him in the face. He fell backwards onto the deck and groaned, hands flying up to his nose.

It was my turn to smirk and laugh now. He made a strange, choked sound as he sat up, moving one hand and he placed it on his knee as the other pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the steady flow of blood. "T-Tch, d-don't touch m-my f-fuckin' curl." I said, smirking triumphantly.

I shuddered as the only response I got was an ice cold glare from the pirate momentarily. I blinked when he held out his arms, smirking. "W-What?" I asked. He chuckled darkly. "Boss wants a hug~" He said but I could quite clearly hear the venom in his voice that made me shiver. "Y-You're not _S-Spagna_…" I said softly.

I felt my eyes water and sting with tears. He blinked and frowned, muttering something in Spanish but I paid it no mind as he reached up and his hand caressed my cheek. I blinked as he wiped the tears away surprisingly carefully and gently. He kept his eyes trained on mine as he did so, though. I shivered as I kept my eyes on his as well.

"W-What are you-?" I started, but he didn't let me finish. "Someone as precious and dear as you shouldn't cry, Roma… It doesn't suit you…" He said softly. I blinked, more tears streaming down my face before something in my mind clicked. "…_I_-_Inghilterra_…" I whispered. He tilted his head before his eyes widen and he jumped to his feet and looked dead serious… Wow. Never thought I'd say Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spain, looked/looks dead serious.

"What about him, _querido_ Romanito?" He asked. "I-If you're here… H-He's probably here too." I said quietly. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, chuckling. "Don't worry, _querido_… I won't let him do anything to you, just like when you were younger!~" He said gleefully, any sign or worry or seriousness gone and I glared at him.

"…_Che la cazzo_? Like when I was younger?! What the fuck! All those times you just locked me in the house alone! You even made me stay with Bella or the albino freak for weeks!" I snapped. He visibly winced. I struck a nerve. "And you never came back well, either…" I continued, my voice getting quieter and softer as I leaned against him, his arm tightening around my shoulders momentarily but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care he was a pirate, I didn't care he was going to kill me, I just… Why was I supposed to care, when I was probably going to die soon, when I lost the real Spagna and I'll probably never see him again…?

I grabbed a fistful of his white shirt as I mumbled. "It hurt… Seeing you come home, bloody… Bruised… Scarred and beaten…" I said softly, feeling him turn slightly and hug me, mumbling quietly. "_Lo siento_…" I gripped his shirt tighter, burying my face into his chest as I started to cry again. "I-I wanna go home… I-I wa-wanna see _Spagna_… The real _Spagna_…" I whispered, feeling him tighten his hold around me again. "_Lo siento_…" He said again. After a few minutes, my crying reduced to just a few sniffles.

I leaned back slightly from his chest and shuddered as I felt him rub my back soothingly. "It's okay, _querido_… _Lo siento_. You really are _mi _Romanito…" He said softly. I wiped my face of the remaining tears and leaned back more to look up at him. He smiled gently at me. "_Lo siento mucho_." He said. I couldn't hold back the small smile. Maybe I was right… Even as a pirate, he would've chased after me and protected me, sick or not, injured or not, he always would.

He grinned at me and chuckled. I hummed quietly and scowled again. "Don't you ever fuckin' tell anybody about this!" I yelped, harshly hitting his chest. He fell backwards but laughed. "Don't worry, _mi querido_ Lovi!~ I won't tell a soul~" I smirked a bit. "_Buono_." I said. He sat up and smiled happily at me.

After a while, Romano and Antonio calmed down, managing a civilized chat. He, thankfully, managed to convince the confused pirate how in-the-future he was. It was less hard this time, since Antonio recognized the appearance finally, and remembered what the curl did. The swearing was a dead giveaway too. "… _Lo siento_ for upsetting and hitting you before, Roma…" The pirate mumbled, sounding saddened and sincere about it. Romano thought about it for a moment before a heavy blush overcame his cheeks and he hugged the Spaniard.

He froze for a moment before he hugged Romano back. "_Lo siento mucho_…" He said, nuzzling the Italian's neck, repeating the same phrase a few times. "_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_…" He continued before Romano sighed and he went silent. "I-It's okay, _g-grazie_. N-Now shut t-the fuck u-up already and s-stop apologizing!" He growled at him. Antonio went completely silent and nodded.

The Italian frowned, staring at Antonio, silently daring him to say anything. The Spaniard tilted his head but stayed silent. What felt like hours was only a minute or two as the two stared at each other before Romano groaned and dropped his head. "… F-Fucking say s-something!" Antonio snorted quietly in amusement, watching him before full-on laughing. "D-Don't laugh a-at me, _s-stronzo_!" Romano growled at the Spaniard. He just kept on laughing at the young Italian, though. "B-But you're so cute and funny, Roma.~" He managed.

"S-Shut up!" He said, glaring at Antonio. "Haha, but you just told me to talk!~" "S-Shut up n-now, then!" "What if I don't wanna~?" "… B-Bastard…" He grumbled in defeat, slumping down onto the deck. Antonio simply laughed and laid beside him. Romano laid down as well and sighed. "... A-Any idea how t-to get you back where y-you belong...?" He finally asked after a moment. Antonio looked confused at him before shrugging. "... I don't know, _querido_." He said. Romano grumbled a curse. It was silent for a few moments before Romano let out a squeak of surprise, looking down at the Spaniard. Only looking down because Antonio decided to hug him and rest his head on his stomach.

"W-What are y-you doing?" He asked in alarm. Antonio laughed a bit. "Nothing, _mi_ Lovi.~" Romano blushed brightly. "G-Get off me..." He grumbled. "_No gracias_~!" Antonio happily replied, nuzzling his stomach. Romano pouted, his face nearly contesting with his favorite fruit. "C-Come onnnn..." He whined. Antonio laughed more and smiled up at him, resting his head against his stomach. "_Lo siento_, _pero__ no gracias_~."

"... _B-Bastardo_..." Romano mumbled as Antonio nuzzled his stomach. The younger reached his hand down and flicked his cheek. "L-Let go..."

"_No gracias_~."

"G-God dammit, let g-go!"

"Noooo~."

"L-Let go, f-fucker!"

"No~."

"... A-Asshole..."

"Aw, you're so mean~!"

"D-Do I look like I g-give a fuck?"

"... You look like a very angry tomato..."

"Y-You asshole..."

"So mean~." Romano huffed and went silent, setting his hand gently on the Spaniard's head and giving a lock of his hair a few tugs. Satisfied with himself when he heard the soft whine in response to the hair pulling, he began playing with the other's hair. Antonio grinned and relaxed, resting his head on the younger's stomach instead of looking at him. Antonio's eyelid's slowly slid shut before he blinked them open and closed them again, repeating the process a few more times before he finally kept his eyes closed, appearing quite relaxed for a pirate.

Romano gently stroked his hair, watching his battle for consciousness in amusement before he fell asleep, leaving Romano alone in silence. "... _Dormir bien_, _tu pirata_... _Per favore_, _non lasciare me da solo per __anche__lungo_, Antonio..."

**I know this probably really sucked, but I figured Toni would believe Lovi if he sees the curl, how much alike ChibiMano and Roma look and their attitudes.**

**Oh, and I used Google Translate for the languages.**

**No gracias - No Thank you **_**Spanish**_

**Mi - My **_**Spanish**_

**Querido - Dear **_**Spanish**_

**Lo siento, Lo siento mucho - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry **_**Spanish**_

**Pero**** - But **_**Spanish**_

**Dormir bien - Sleep well **_**Spanish**_

**Tu****pirata**** - You pirate **_**Spanish**_

**Idiota - Idiot **_**Spanish and Italian**_

**Bastardo - Bastard **_**Spanish and Italian**_

**Spagna - Spain **_**Italian**_

**Per favore - Please **_**Italian**_

**Non lasciare me da solo per ****anche****lungo**** - Do not leave me alone for too long **_**Italian**_

**Inghilterra - England **_**Italian**_

**Che la cazzo - What the fuck **_**Italian**_

**Stronzo - Asshole **_**Italian**_

**Grazie - Thank you **_**Italian**_

**That's what Google Translate told me for each phrase. It's probably wrong, but whatever.**


	3. Te quiero tambien

**I do not own anything in this story minus the storyline. Characters may be a little ooc because I'm not that good a writer. Everything but the storyline belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not me. Again. Enjoy~**

**Story still sucks.**

**Thank you all for liking my awful story I wrote on pure boredom so much~~**

**I'm going to switch it up a little, 'kay? So. Halloween's the closest holiday.**

"_Mon ami_, he will be fine."

"But he's been gone _All night and day_, Francis!"

"Oi, _chill_, Tonio. Your _Italiener's _just mad. He alvays is."

"So!? What if he's lost? Or in trouble? Or worse- Hurt?!"

"Calm down."

"No I will not calm down! _Mi_ Lovi's probably in trouble or hurt or lost and it's all my fault!"

"Antonio, _calm down_."

"No! He could have hurt himself or got in trouble and you two don't even care about _mi querido Italiano_-" The noise of a slap resounded the large, mansion building that was home to the Spaniard, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls, silence following it. "... G-Gil-" "_No_. Don't even say anozher fucking _vord_. Ve _know_ you're vorried about your fucking _Italiener_. He'll come back. If you're so fucking vorried, zhen go find him yourself!" Gilbert snapped at him, turned and walked out of Antonio's house. The Spaniard felt tears prick his eyes as he rubbed the red hand print that Gilbert left behind.

Francis gave Antonio an apologetic look and followed Gilbert, leaving the Spaniard alone in the large house, his heart aching, crying and wanting to just hit someone out of pure anger and sadness.

He shakily clutched the chest of his shirt where his heart was, beginning to tremble as the tears began to stream down his face. He let go of his shirt in favor of wiping at the tears and sitting down on his couch. He dropped his head in his hands, silently sobbing, failing to notice the door opening. He grumbled a few Spanish curses to himself as he wiped at the tears, then jumped, yelling in surprise when he felt something poke his back.

He turned, attempting a glare at the intruder in his house, even as the tears continued running down his face. Another brunette man like himself smirked a little and briefly wiped some tears away. "W-What are you d-doing here?" He asked and sniffed pathetically, no longer glaring at the other. The older male shook his head at the pitiful tone and ruffled his hair, moving around the couch to sit beside him.

"... So, what happened, hm?" He asked finally. "W-What... Happened..." Antonio mumbled before trembling and sobbing more. He shook his head at him and patted his head. Antonio looked up tearfully at him then fell forward, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, causing them to fall backwards on the couch and burying his face into his abdomen, crying still.

He sighed and ran a hand through the younger's hair. "Shhh... _Calma_..." He whispered. Antonio sniffed sadly again then looked up into the elder's chartreuse green eyes. "I-I..." He stammered softly, quietly cursing himself for stuttering. "I-I don't... L-Lovi he... W-We were..." The elder sighed. "Antonio, shut the fuck up and think about it." He said. Antonio pouted but did as he said and calmed down first. He took a deep breath, resting his head on his stomach. He wiped his eyes then looked up at him again, not letting go of his waist.

"L-Lovi got mad at me w-when we were in the dining room with Franny and Gil yesterday.. H-He ran off after that and he hasn't shown up since..." He nodded. "... I-I don't think he's going to c-come home..." The Spaniard whimpered and the man sighed again and ran a hand through his hair again. "Now, now, _criança_. He'll come back, I'm sure. Just calm down, alright?" He asked. Antonio nodded and buried his face into his abdomen again, mumbling against his shirt. "... _Gracias_,_ gran hermano_..." He nodded. "_De nada_, _hermano menor_." He just lay there, running his fingers through his hair. "... Antonio?"

"... _Si_, Alvarez?"

"... I'm here for you from now on. Alright? ... It's not like I like seeing my little brother crying..."

"... I guessed as much."

"... Smartass." Antonio let out a quiet, yet surprisingly manly giggle into his abdomen and looked up at his brother, that wide, cheerful smile of his back on his face and his eyes lit up. "_Te quiero tambien_, _hermano_.~" He replied smugly with a grin. "... _Sim_, _sim_. _Eu também amo você_, Antonio.

**Just a random little shorter then usual chapter. Who can guess who Alvarez is?**

**It's actually pretty obvious.**

**And I figured that if he saw his little brother crying, he would put their sibling fighting aside to comfort his brother.**

**Gran hermano - Big brother **_**Spanish**_

**Te quiero tambien - I love you too **_**Spanish**_

**Gracias - Thank you **_**Spanish**_

**De nada - You're welcome **_**Spanish and Portugese**_

**Mi querido Italiano - My dear Italian **_**Spanish**_

**Calma - Calm down **_**Spanish**_

**Sim - Yes **_**Portugese**_

**Eu também amo você - I love you too **_**Portugese**_

**Mon ami - My friend **_**French**_

**Italiener - Italian **_**German**_

**That's what Google Translate tells me.**

**Little edit;**

**Dammit. Forgot one word.**

**Criança - Child _Portugese_**


End file.
